pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
AICS XM274
Bolt-action anti-materiel rifle. Shut up, Rick. I was "iNsPiReD" by the Nightstalker II's trigger group. XM274 STD Firing the 20x102 mm Vulcan round, the XM274 is designed to engage targets exceeding 2500 meters. Be it any foot mobiles, equipment, or even light vehicles. It feeds from a detachable box magazine, feeding 4 rounds. It features a tri-rail mount on the top, with a single rail fitting on the bottom. No recoil reducing systems could be fitted due to it's bullpup configuration, it instead uses a heavy blast compensator to reduce recoil. Specifications *Type: Anti-materiel rifle *Place of origin: United States *Length: 60 in. **Barrel length: 29 in. *Weight: 15 kg. *Cartridge: 20x102 mm Vulcan *Action: Bolt-action *Rate of fire: fast as fuck boi you aren't jerry miculek *Effective firing range: 2,500 m *Maximum firing range: 4,500 m *Muzzle velocity: dependant on ammo type. *Feed system: 4-round detachable box magazine *Sights: various optics. XM274 HTI - 'H'ard 'T'arget 'I'nterdictor The XM274 HTI is designed to engage HVIs with an armored escort. i.e. military personnel, government officials, Kim Jong Un, etc. It uses the slightly higher velocity 20x110 mm Hispano round, a cartridge normally used on British WW2 fighter aircraft. It is mainly used with APFSDS and computer controlled HE-ABM munitions in it's target interdiction roles. It is a single shot weapon, like (for example) the Barrett M99. Besides the cartridge and lack of a magazine, everything else is otherwise the same. XM 2020 HORS - 'H'eavy 'O'ptical 'R'angefinding 'S'ight The XM 2020 HORS was the proprietary optic designed for use with the HTI system. It is often called "Horus" (Egyptian god), whose eye (Eye of Horus) was a symbol of "protection, royal power, and good health." And indeed, the HORS scope did bring into play quite a bit of power. It was capable of calibrating itself to compensate for a multitude of variables, including (but, obviously, not limited to): - Compensation for loss of bullet velocity - Compensation for the bullet's trajectory - Adjustment for natural interference (wind, humidity, etc) - Adjustment for current target speed - Adjustment for the coriolis effect Because the weapon system is ideally to be used in 2-man (sniper/spotter) teams, the spotter has access to a tablet and a pair of targeting binoculars with an integrated LAM to mark targets. The tablet is for battlefield navigation, and is equipped with inertial navigation systems, using GPS support. Once marked, the tablet is able to display estimates for the bullet's time to target, current target direction, as well as estimates on the next direction of movement, should there be a sudden change in that variable. Due to limitations, there can be only up to 5 targets marked at a time. Certain laser-painted targets can be color-coded on the tablet, and are shown as such when read on the scope. If the sniper is operating alone, the scope has an integrated laser painting system. This has a further limitation in that (besides the obvious lack of the navigation tablet) the operator can only mark a single target at a time, and cannot be color-coded. Specifications *Type: Anti-materiel rifle *Place of origin: United States *Length: 65 in. **Barrel length: 34 in. *Weight: 15 kg. *Cartridge: 20x110 mm Hispano *Action: Bolt-action *Rate of fire: fast as fuck boi you aren't jerry miculek *Effective firing range: 3,000 m *Maximum firing range: 5,000 m *Muzzle velocity: dependant on ammo type. *Feed system: single shot *Sights: various optics. ---- Category:Anti-Materiel Rifles Category:Bullpup